The Berenstain Bears and The Red-Handed Thief/Quotes (Billingual)
Brother Bear: * "Subject?"~'{Pg. 3}' * "Yeah, all boring."~'{Pg. 4}' * "Another rumor, I can feel myself falling asleep in class already."~'{Pg. 4}' * "Vibrations of Democracy? Gimme a break!"~'{Pg. 4}' * "Sounds boring to me."~ * "Must be."~'{Pg. 9}' * " * "I think The Too-Tall Gang will eat him alive."~'{}' * “Well, you better not let it happen again, I don’t think Too-Tall is too happy with the way we’ve been laughing at him in Mr. Dweebish’s class. I have a sneaky feeling that Too-Tall is just waiting for a chance to get back at us.”~ Cousin Freddy Bear: * “Creations? Constellations? Vibrations?”~ * Sister Bear: * “Oh, but I think it will be interesting, & I won’t miss it, either.”~ * “Speak for yourself, I’m hungry.”~ Barry Bruin: * Barbara "Babs" Bruno: * “No! My dad would never arrest Too-Tall just for saying something dumb!”~ * “But like Mr. Dweebish is saying, then the other guy would get his gang. And before you know it, everyone’s in gangs with everybody beating everybody up…”~ Too-Tall Grizzly: * “Who you callin’ a bully?!”~ * “Very funny, Mr. Dweeb. But I don’t need to be popular to get my way. If somebody says somethin’ I don’t like, I pop him. And if somebody takes somethin’ that’s mine, I pop him and grab it back.”~ * “Okay. Dweebish. I don’t buy this stuff about innocent until proven guilty. Like I just said, somebody takes somethin’ that’s mine, I pop him.” * “No problem, I just figure out who did it. Then I slap him around until he confesses.”~ * “Who cares? All’s fair with wimps, nerds, and dweebs.”~ Queenie McBear: * “Of course he’d get his gang! What would you expect him to do?”~ Dialogue: 'Brother Bear:'What’s the new teacher’s name? 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'Don't know. 'Brother Bear:'Strike one! Well, is the new teacher a grade teacher or some kind of special teacher? 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'Don't know. 'Brother Bear:'Strike two! Brother Bear:Who knows? Maybe they’re sneaking into school after it’s closed. 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'Maybe they’ll lead us to where they’ve hidden the stolen goods. 'Brother Bear:'Okay, we’ve been sitting and thinking long enough. Let’s do it! We’ll drop off our books. Then we’ll pick up TooTall and his gang at Biff Bruin’s pharmacy. I’m sure they’ll be there. That’s where they always hang out. And Freddy, bring your birdwatching binoculars. Because these birds are going to need some heavy-duty watching! 'Sister Bear:'That could mean that Vinnie is the thief. He’s the one we haven’t followed yet. 'Brother Bear:'Right, After school I’ll take Vinnie instead of Too-Tall if the gang splits up. 'Sister Bear:'What are they doing? 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'I’m not sure. Wait… Too-Tall’s picking up the box… Yes! He’s hiding it in the hollow of that old tree! 'Brother Bear:'All right! Now we’ve got ’em for sure! 'Sister Bear:'I just thought of something, except for Too-Tall and his gang, Brother is the only member of the Foundations of Democracy class who hasn’t been robbed yet. 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'Hey, you’re right. 'Brother Bear:'They wouldn’t rob themselves. But then again, they might. Just to throw everyone off the trail. 'Sister Bear:'Yes, but they haven’t. 'Brother Bear:'So, the big question is, why haven’t I been robbed yet? 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'Wrong! It doesn’t matter why. That’s because we can use it to catch Too-Tall. Here’s what we do. First we rig up a trap in Brother’s locker. Then we spread the word that Too-Tall won’t rob Brother’s locker because he’s yellow-chicken-just-plain-scared of Brother. As soon as Too-Tall hears that, a machine gun couldn’t keep him away from Brother’s locker. 'Brother Bear:'But who’s gonna believe that? Too-Tall’s not scared of me. Everybody knows that. 'Brother Bear:'Aha! They’re not doing it during school anymore. They’re doing it after school. Or maybe even at night. 'Sister Bear:'So what do we do? 'Sister Bear:'I can’t wait for Too-Tall to get here! 'Brother Bear:'Be patient, Sis, I’ve been thinking about this. It seems to me that Too-Tall, or whichever gang member did it, isn’t stupid enough to come to school covered with the evidence. At morning recess, we’ll go to Mr. Honeycomb and tell him what we did. Then he can call Chief Bruno, who can go pick up the gang. Category:Big Chapter Books quotes Category:Brother Bear's quotes Category:Sister Bear's quotes Category:Cousin Freddy Bear's quotes Category:Barbara ("Babs") Bruno's quotes Category:Queenie McBear's quotes Category:Too-Tall Grizzly's quotes Category:Language quotes Category:Elizabeth ("Lizzy") Bruin's quotes